The Shy Artist
The Shy Artist is a short love story written by me Alexander Jarrett. I did write this story before and was originally going to place it on YouTube but I Scrapped the idea and deleted it. That was before I knew I could do Literature on alternative sites and now rewritten from scratch here is a story about two art students who fall for each other by the magic of their drawings. My Story Winter at the Station The winter weather was cold and yet beautiful for people both young and old. There was one winter time when two young art students met and found how perfect they were for each other but one was too shy to make his move. It began at the railway station and as it snowed, college students were waiting on the platform for their train home. One of these students was a young man in glasses and an art student. His name was Wilson and holding his bags and folders he waited patiently for his train. He looked to the left side of the platform then to the right. Then unexpected a gust of wind blew not only snow towards him but also sheets of papers which went smack into his face knocking off his glasses. Wilson had very poor eyesight and couldn't see without his glasses. He crawled along the platform looking for them but all he could feel was the snow and sheets of paper flapping around. Then unexpectedly he felt someone's hand but his site was too fuzzy to see who it was until the person he was looking at put his glasses back on. And to his amazement he was face to face with a beautiful girl who nervously smiled at him. Her name was Rachel and she too was an art student and the sheets of papers that had run away were her drawings. They nearly blew away again until she prevented them from escaping. Wilson helped her capture the rest of her papers when their train came into the station. Soon everyone was aboard on their way home. Wilson and Rachel were sitting together but they didn't say anything or look at each other. Wilson however couldn't help but look at Rachel. He thought she was very beautiful and very gifted noticing her drawings. Then unexpected Rachel looked at him and he try to pretend that he wasn't looking at her but all she did was smile and he smiled back but nervously. After stopping at two stations, Wilson reached his stop and got off the train passing Rachel who watched him leave. He walked his way to the stairs but there were things going on in his mind, decisions he couldn’t decide. Then he jumped to a thought and ran back to the platform only to see the train leave. He wanted to tell her he wanted to meet again but saw it was too late. All he could do was see the girl of his dreams disappear down the track. A New Week A new week started and it was another day of art class and the young man along with his classmates were quiet and busy working on their art. Wilson was still upset about missing his chance with that girl and believed he would never see her again. He was trying to draw her but he could hardly remember her face. The cold winter breeze was coming in through an opened window and it was making him shiver. He tried to shut it but the old wooden window frame wouldn’t budge until without warning he pushed down too hard and the window fell out of place with a smash. The noise of the smash surprised everyone in the classroom even the tutor. Wilson apologised but all his strict looking tutor did was look at him, then the mess and pointed to the broom in the corner. Wilson spent the rest of his class clearing up the shattered glass while everyone else went back to their. He felt very silly and kept on sweeping when his eyes caught the sight of someone in an opposite building. It was the girl he met at the station and she was in her art class drawing. It turned out they were both in the same college. Wilson tried to get her attention by waving out to her but she was too busy drawing to notice him. He waved and waved until he was caught and stopped by his tutor. After he left him Wilson sat down and thought for a moment. He wanted to go and speak to her but he was also a shy person and had a hard time talking to people, hence why nobody in the classroom spoke to him. When he looked at his blank sheets of paper and pencils he had an idea. He got behind his desk and began to draw Rachel and this time he had her nearby to sketch. He drew her working with her looking at her desk and with her hand holding a pencil. After adding in the shadings class was soon over and carefully he put his drawing in his folder. After getting all his stuff together he made his way to the Rachel’s classroom. He was going to sneak in and leave his drawing on her desk while she was on her break. That was if the room wasn’t locked. He soon found her classroom. Before entering he looked both ways making sure he was alone. Once he was sure it was clear he quietly went inside. The room was empty and yet messy with backpacks, folders, pencils left out and artwork made by the other students. Wilson found Rachel’s desk and after taking another look around he left his drawing on her desk. Rachel and her friends weren’t gone long and returned to their classroom to have some personal girl time. She quickly noticed the drawing on her desk when she sat down and was surprised to see that it was a picture of her with the signature at the bottom as a love heart. Her friends too were amazed but puzzled by who drew it. Wilson was just outside and could hear the girls talking and teasing Rachel she had a secret admirer and how right they were. Drawings From that day forth, Wilson drew more pictures of Rachel and each break he snuck into her classroom and left it on her desk. With each new drawing, Rachel grew more touched by his art which made Wilson happy. And yet he was still too shy to show himself to her. By the second week when everyone went to break, Wilson made his usual sneak in to leave his latest drawing for Rachel. He was sure of himself that she was going to like this one because he had put his name on it. He now felt it was time to let her know he was. Suddenly he saw the door opening and quickly went to hide in the supply cupboard. It was Rachel and her friends who came back much sooner than usual. The supply cupboard was messy and stacked with plaiting things not properly put away. Peeking through the door, Wilson could see Rachel admiring his drawing and was again touched. When she read the name she guessed that was her admire but didn’t know anyone named Wilson. Her friends gave a few guesses but all of them were about cute guys who were tall, strong and didn’t wear glasses which Wilson wasn’t. Hearing all this hurt Wilson and felt Rachel wouldn’t be interest in him after all even if he revealed himself. Backed a bit in sigh and without warning caused huge rolls of paper to tip over. He managed to save them by he could barely keep them up right. The huge rolls wobbled and leaned further as Wilson tried hard to keep them from falling until unable to hold the heavy rolls, they tipped over and burst the door open along with paints, brushed and boxes full of rubbish papers. The burst through surprised the girls and were even more surprised to find Wilson. He felt very embarrassed and believing that the girls thought he was a peeping tom, he ran out of the class room a quick as he could leaving behind his art holder. Rachel thought for a moment and looked at his drawing again. “Could that be him.” she said in her mind. Wilson escaped outside and stood under a tree depressed. Now she knew who he was she would never like him at all. But then holding his head up he looked over his shoulder and saw Rachel holding a folder of drawings. They were all drawings of him, meaning she too liked him but didn’t know where to find him until now. Under that snowy tree, Wilson and Rachel gazed with love in their eyes as the sun peaked out of the snowy clouds. Category:Short story Category:Love story